BON APPETIT
by Red Knigth
Summary: ¿Existe algo tan importante como para desatar guerras y conmemorar la paz? No hay nada mas valioso que la comida en el mundo. Se suponía que esta iba a ser una noche inolvidable. Pero platillos mas allá de la comprensión, terroristas y portales inestables convertirían esta simple cena en la experiencia mas traumatice para los Maverick Hunters. (ONESHOT)


**_No diré nada. Solo disfruten de este hilarante fic xD_**

 ** _Todos los personajes de Megaman X son propiedad de Capcom._**

 ** _,,,_**

* * *

 _..._

 _"Se puede resistir cualquier tristeza mientras haya pan-"_

 **Cervantes.**

 **...**

* * *

...

 _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el mundo enfrento la amenaza de los Maverick, la sociedad quedo devastada. Y las personas, aun estando en medio de la desesperación, buscaban una luz de esperanza en la verdad._

 _._

 **BON APPETIT**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Signas: ¡Escuchen todos! Lo he repetido ya varias veces, pero se los recordare una vez más. Generalmente solo nos encargamos de combatir atentados Maverick para proteger la paz, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Fuimos invitados por el Zar de los estados Árabes del golfo, El rey Amak Velak, quien vino en secreto a la republica Itálica para cenar con nosotros. Esta es una oportunidad única para todos al ser honrados en venir a un lugar de este calibre.

Así fue como el general de los Maverick Hunters explicaba la situación a sus subordinados, quienes se hallaban firmes uno al lado del otro escuchando atentamente. Los invitados en esta ocasión especial eran el personal más destacado de la organización; el capitán Zero, la investigadora Alía, la analista de enemigos Layer, el intrépido novato Axl, y la mecánica especialista Palette. El héroe de titanio azul, Megaman X, se hallaba firme y contento al lado del comandante. Era la única persona a la que no se le debía recordar la importancia de este evento después de todo.

Signas: También tengo entendido que para varios de ustedes esta será la primera experiencia culinaria que experimentarán en sus vidas. Sin importar lo que suceda deben recordar en todo momento que están en presencia de un magnate muy poderoso, y el lugar refinado al cual han sido invitados... ¡Belleza para los ciegos! ¡Cerebro analizador! ¡Libertad y poder! ¡Igualdad para todos!... ¡Por último! … Debo mencionar que el señor Velak será uno de nuestros patrocinadores, otorgando grandes fonos a nuestra organización.

Axl: Así que es por dinero.

Palette: Esa es la razón...

Alia: Si...

Signas: La suma que nos donará para nuestras actividades será de 20 millones de Zenny anuales.

Fue en ese mismo instante que todos, a excepción del comandante y X, exhalaron un grito de emoción y cedieron su posición firme. La misión aburrida y obligatoria súbitamente se volvió placentera y voluntaria. Los cazadores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, planeando de antemano que harían con ese dinero.

 _"No sean irrespetuosos. No sean irrespetuosos. No sean irrespetuosos. No sean irrespetuosos."_

Signas: ¡Por tal motivo! -exclamó el comandante, volviendo a llamar la atención de sus subordinados.- Les pido... No, les ordeno que se comporten en esta invitación como es debido.

 _"No sean irrespetuosos._ _ **¡No sean irrespetuosos!**_ _ **¡NO SEAN IRRESPETUOSOS!**_ _ **"**_

Por más calmado y serio que haya sido su declaración, la mirada y el aura que emanaba el comandante transmitía terror y miedo a cualquiera que esté cerca. En especial a dos de sus subordinados, que ya se imaginaban que se refería a ellos.

Axl: Hey, Palette. Creo que nos está mirando. -aseguraba muy agitado el pistolero, cerrando sus ojos para evitar el contacto.

Palette: Si. Realmente desconfía de nosotros. -respondió la pequeña, intentando mirar a otro lado para evitar también el contacto.

El único contento con toda esta situación aquí era X, puesto que estaba ansioso de experimentar aquello que los humanos disfrutan a diario en sus vidas: la comida.

Por esa gran ocasión especial, para acompañar en la cena al gran magnate de las tierras del golfo, nuestro grupo de cazadores fueron actualizados para que puedan ingerir y saborear alimentos orgánicos balanceados sin dañar sus cuerpos. Era un aditamento que actualmente casi todos los reploids de la nueva generación ya cuentan en sus sistemas. Pero otros de mayor antigüedad como X, Zero o Alia jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de experimentar antes. Pues era de entender que tal aditamento no ayudaba en nada a un cazador regular, ni es que tampoco les haya llamado la atención probarlo. Por otro lado están los que ya han experimentado tal goce con frecuencia. Axl, Layer y Palette contaban con dicha posibilidad, entendiendo de antemano el arte culinario. Sin embargo nada podría prepararlos para el gran deleite que estarían a punto de probar. En la Republica Itálica se encuentra la casa Gourmet más exquisita del mundo.

No estaban lejos de su destino desde que fueron introducidos a la misión de esta noche. Cono si se tratase de una mansión de la época victoriana, la estructura era tan inmensa que cubría toda la cuadra. Sus ventanas y luces cegarían a cualquiera que las estuviese mirando por tiempo prolongado. A pesar de estar rodeada por una muralla de titanio camuflado, y campos de fuerza invisibles, la puerta principal (enormes portones blindados) estaba a su disposición. En ella se hallaba parte del personal de la casa; tres corpulentos reploids vestidos de traje (o eso asemejaba su armadura) que esperaban recibir a los cazadores con nobleza.

Mayordomo: Bienvenidos al hogar de la extravagancia del sabor. ¡BON APPETIT! -declaró el más pequeño de los tres guardias, junto a una reverencia.

.

* * *

.

Una vez dentro del edificio, los cazadores se sorprendieron de la inmensidad y rareza del lugar. A decir verdad, solo caminaban en línea recta, guiados por el mayordomo, y sin llegar a ningún lado. Cruzaban el mismo corredor amplio y rodeado de columnas con luces a su alrededor, sin toparse con algún otro corredor.

Palette: Este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que aparenta. -declaró asombrada por el interior.

Axl: ¿Qué sucede, Palette? -súbitamente el joven voltea con todo su cuerpo temblando y agitado.- ¿E-estas n-nerviosa?

Palette: ¡Tú estás demasiado tenso!

Zero: Siento mucha presión en el lugar. –declaro preocupado.

Layer: BON APPETIT. Es una casa Gourmet de muy, muy, muy alta clase. La crítica considera este lugar el paraíso del mundo. Cuentan con un servicio muy sofisticado, sin descuidar la calidad del producto. Para mantener la seguridad de sus huéspedes ocultan su interior de cualquier medio o tercero hasta que termine la visita. -esa fue la información brindada por su portátil digital que mantenía en su brazo izquierdo. Los demás estaban a su alrededor, escuchando lo que decía su compañera sobre este lugar.

Axl: Me sorprende que un lugar tan bueno este tan vacío.

Layer: Eso se debe a que la casa solo recibe a clientes de alta etiqueta. En otras palabras, los precios son tan grandes que muy pocas personas pueden costearse tal lujo.

Alia: Oh... Ni con mis ahorros de todos estos años de trabajo podría pagar esto.

Zero: Se Debe evitar que Personas tan poderosas e importantes rocen entre ellos para evitar conflictos y problemas a gran escala.

Palette: ¿Eh? ¿Tan peligroso es este lugar?

Axl: ¿T-tienes m-miedo?

Palette: ¡Cómo te dije, deja de estar tan tenso!

Antes de llegar a su salón comedor, la joven mecánica pudo detectar un pequeño cambio en el corredor. Por un instante, menos de un segundo, las columnas de sus lados emitieron una pequeña luz blanca. Pasó desapercibido para todos, y no le hubiese prestado tampoco importancia si no fuera el hecho de que explicaría la inmensidad del lugar. Para cuando el mayordomo les llamó la atención para ingresar por una puerta que había al lado, se dio cuenta que esa entrada no estaba allí hace un instante.

Dejando esos pequeños detalles de lado los cazadores ingresaron al salón, y en efecto los esperaba el zar de las tierras Árabes ya sentado en la gran mesa de banquete a su disposición. No estaban ausentes los guardaespaldas de negro que protegían al magnate, ni los otros mayordomos con manteles y vinos listos para servir a sus clientes con total clase.

Velak: ¡Buenas noches, Maverick Hunters! ¡Los estaba esperando!

.

* * *

.

Pese a lo que se imaginaban algunos de los cazadores, el magnate parecía ser una persona muy agradable. Aún era joven, no llegando a los 30, de tez morena por su tierra natal, y radiante sonrisa que emanaba aires de frescura. Vestido en sus típicas prendas blancas y costosas, estaba más emocionado que sus propios invitados de estar allí.

La distribución de los asientos fue la siguiente: Axl se sentaría al lado del príncipe, seguido de Palette. Luego de ella iría Layer, quien insistió la semana entera en querer estar al lado de Zero, algo que cumplió al sentarse el cazador a su lado. Frente al magnate se hallaban X, Signas y Alia, queriendo el comandante mostrar los rostros más confiables y agradables de la organización.

Velak: Gracias a su gran trabajo desinteresado mi nación fue salvada de la destrucción. Normalmente les ofrecería una fiesta y festín en su nombre. Espero me perdonen por esta reunión tan modesta.

Signas: ¡No tiene por qué molestarse, majestad!

X: Nosotros hacemos esto por nuestra propia conveniencia. Después de todo, este también es nuestro mundo.

Palette: _"Oye, Axl"_.

Palette: _"¿Qué sucede?"_

Palette: _"¿No te parece que el príncipe es muy agradable?"_

Axl: _"Si, mucho. Por otra parte..._ "

 _ **"No sean irrespetuosos. No sean irrespetuosos. No sean irrespetuosos."**_

Ambos jóvenes fijaron su vista, solo por un instante, al comandante Signas. Como creían, el líder estaba observándolos con ojos de asesino, reteniendo su furia al exprimir sus puños. Al instante miraron a otro lado, y su miedo y preocupación aumentaron nuevamente.

Palette: _"Parece como si el comandante planeara asesinarnos en cualquier momento"._

Velak: ¡Hagamos un brindis por la cena de esta noche! -Después de esas palabras alza su copa con sidra, mientras que los demás invitados realizan el mismo acto para chocarlos con cuidado todos juntos mientras gritaban ¡Salud!

 _"Me alegro bastante que el rey sea de mente abierta. Su actitud agradable logró calmar los nervios de todos aquí presentes. Senté a esos dos cerca del magnate para que mantuvieran con mayor presión la compostura. Pero ahora empieza la verdadera prueba. La comida de este lugar..."_

En medio de sorbos y risas entre los clientes, el personal Gourmet ingresa por la entrada con los primeros platillos de la noche. Ocho cacerolas selladas fueron entregadas por ocho mayordomos a cada uno de los comensales. Todos juntos levantaron las tapas de los platillos, liberando el vapor y aroma acumulado en su interior.

.

 **PLATO DE ENTRADA: CARPACCIO DE INNSMOUTH IKKUSHIO**

 **.**

 _"!Enloquece a las personas!"_

A primera vista el platillo parecía mediocre por la mísera cantidad que presentaba. Pero los aromas y esencias que expulsaban esas pequeñas presas llamativas cautivaban en gran medida a los presentes. De entre todos ellos los más cautivados parecían ser los más jóvenes, quienes hablaban y reían entre ellos por deducir que tan bueno podría ser una simple comida orgánica.

Palette: No he comido nada desde hace días para saborear mejor este manjar. -declaraba inocentemente la joven mientras utilizaba sus cubiertos para cortar un pequeño trozo de la presa para llevarla a su boca.

Axl: Yo en cambio probé de todo esta semana para determinar si esta comida merece ser considerada celestial. -dijo en su lugar aquel pelirrojo mientras llevaba la presa entera cerca de su boca.

 _"Escuche que el menú de este lugar está preparado por los mejores chefs y gourmets del mundo, tanto humanos como reploids. Combinando técnicas y secretos culinarios en conjunto, lograron crear sabores que son imposibles de comprender para una mente normal, incluso para máquinas. Comparado con la basura que ingieren a diario estos mocosos, no puedo imaginar la reacción y consecuencia que podría desatar este manjar en sus sistemas sensibles."_

La preocupación invadía en gran medida al comandante, quien ya se hallaba temblando mientras observaba detenidamente como los jóvenes estaban a punto de dar el primer bocado.

Axl/Palette: ¡Buen provecho!

Apenas metieron la comida a su boca, el tiempo se detuvo y sus cuerpos se inmovilizaron. Sus sensores se activaron de golpe, casi saturándose, mientras miraban a la nada con ojos mucho más grandes que los mismos platos. Parecía que estaban flotando por el espacio, contemplando las maravillas del universo como si fueran cosas insignificantes a comparación de lo que acababan de experimentar. Era tan grande la sensación... Ni el año nuevo, la explosión de un volcán, la caída de un meteoro o la derrota de Sigma podían superar este momento. Pero ya era hora de regresar al salón comedor.

Axl: De—

Palette: ¡De—!

Axl/Palette: ¡DELICIOSO!

Los jóvenes gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban de golpe y volteaban la mesa. El pobre Velak, que se hallaba sentado al lado comiendo tranquilo su platillo, fue cubierto por los restos de comida expulsados por las bocas de dos de sus invitados...

...

Pero por supuesto que eso no debe pasar en lo absoluto.

Volviendo a la realidad Axl y Palette permanecieron en sus asientos, temblando por la emoción y cubriendo sus bocas con las manos para soportar dicho estado.

Signas: _"¡Se contuvieron! ¡A pesar de ser solo la entrada, lograron contenerse!"_ \- gritó en su interior el comandante, agradeciendo a los cielos que no hayan desatado una escena embarazosa... Aún.

Repentinamente se escucha que alguien golpeó la mesa de forma abrupta. Zero se hallaba temblando y resistiendo la comida. Pero parecía estar sufriendo... A diferencia de los otros dos, nunca antes había probado la comida humana. Que haya tenido que experimentar tal sensación de alta clase es un golpe mucho más duro que cualquier otra batalla.

Zero: _"¡¿Pero qué pasa con este platillo?! Es como si acribillaran mi abdomen hasta una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Pero... ¡No puedo detenerme!"_ \- intentaba suprimir el dolor de la exquisitez. Pero su expresión de dolor reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. En silencio y dolor, termino de tragar el manjar.

Signas: _"¡Eres un gran cazador, Zero! Resistiendo hasta el final los golpes de esta comida. ¡Te lo ruego, sigue así!"_

Axl: ¡Maldición! ¡Esta comida está muy buena! -murmuraba lo más bajo posible a su compañera, aun aguantando sus ganas de explotar de emoción y asustado de terminar cediendo.

Palette: Es verdad, esto esta a otro nivel… -asevere babeando sin dejar de ver su plato.

Axl: Esto está muy mal. No creo que pueda resistir mucho tiempo...

Palette: Más te vale que lo hagas. Por nuestro propio bienestar.

 _"¡No sean irrespetuosos! **¡NO SEAN IRRESPETUOSOS!"**_

Velak: Pero qué interesante platillo. Esto es otro de los logros conjuntos entre humanos y reploids. ¿No lo creen? -comentaba feliz el magnate, más no parecía demasiado afectado como los demás.

X: ¡jajajaja!

Axl: uah... El rey no parece tan sorprendido por la comida.

Palette: La diferencia de clase a comparación de nosotros es inmensa...

Axl: Los adultos dan miedo...

Palette: Solo mira a Alia. Come de una forma completamente madura...

En efecto. La investigadora se encontraba disfrutando del platillo sin ningún problema. Utilizando sus cubiertos de forma elegante, sin ceder su postura o exagerar en el tamaño de los bocados. Para ser la primera comida que ingiere pareciese como si ignorara completamente el sabor. Pero por supuesto solamente se trataba de la imagen que deseaba mantener para los demás en la mesa. En su interior sufría un tormento similar o peor a los jóvenes.

.

* * *

Alia P.O.V.

 _ **"¡Aaah! ¡Pero qué maravilla! ¡Esto está completamente delicioso! ¡Ojalá pudiera llevármelo para descifrar su composición y así duplicarlo! ¡Un taper! ¡Hubiera traído un taper! Sin embargo eso no se puede hacer en este lugar. No puedo hacer eso. ¡Pero está muy delicioso! ¡Taper!"**_

 _ **,**_

* * *

Alia: ¡eje...!

Axl: ah, sonrío...

Palette: Definitivamente le encanto...

,

* * *

.

Los minutos pasaron, y los comensales ya estaban terminado el plato de entrada.

Palette: ¡Fuaaa! ¡Me lo termine todo!

Signas: Te mataré si lames el plato.

Axl: Lo malo de estos bufets es que siempre tardan en traer el siguiente plato.

Signas: Eso es por qué te lo tragaste muy rápido, idiota.

Pero no todos habían terminado para este punto. Uno de ellos había sufrido una gran lucha, mucho mayor que los demás, en este banquete. Zero bajo sus cubiertos, admitiendo la derrota, junto a su expresión de cansancio y dolor. Fue en ese mismo instante que los jóvenes se levantaron y acercaron al asiento de su amigo, completamente agitados, jadeando por la tentación y babeando, como si se tratasen de dos depredadores en abstinencia.

Axl: ¿Qué sucede, Zero?

Palette: ¿Acaso enloqueciste?

Zero: Ugh... No. Supongo que no me atrae mucho el pescado crudo.

Axl: ¡Pero claro que no!

Palette: ¡Después de todo es el primer platillo que comes!

Axl: Pero sería una lástima que se desperdiciara la comida que el chef hizo con tanto esfuerzo para nosotros. Que se le va a hacer, tendré que comerme lo—

A pesar de querer disimular su desesperación, su brazo se movió a una velocidad inimaginable al plato de Zero. Pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar su presa, otro tenedor se interpuso en el camino. A pesar de exhalar chispas por el impacto de ambos cubiertos, ninguno de ellos se dobló o partió. El acto agresivo sorprendió hasta al rubio.

Axl: Hey. Hazte a un lado... o te mataré. -declaró eufórico sacando sus armas.

Palette: ¡Inténtalo! -le respondió de la misma forma con sus propias armas.

Signas: ¡JÓVENES!

El frío viento de la muerte invadió la espalda de ambos cazadores. Sabían que estaban en la mira de ejecución, por lo que detuvieron su matanza y voltearon a su líder. Signas se encontraba sonriente, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos unidas para mantener una imagen tranquila y relajada. Pero la presión ejercida en la mesa por sus manos, que poco a poco la quebraban, y una extraña anomalía a su alrededor demostraban sus verdaderas intenciones.

 _"No sean irrespetuosos. **¡No sean irrespetuosos!"**_

Signas: En el plato de Zero veo dos presas. ¿PODRÍAN COMPARTIR CORDIALMENTE Y COMER TRANQUILOS?

 _ **"¡No sean irrespetuosos! ¡NO SEAN IRRESPETUOSOS!"**_

Axl/Palette: Lo siento...

Palette: ¡Aaah! Pero Debo admitir, Axl, que eres un tragón por devorar tan rápido la comida. -comentaba contenta de tener una nueva presa en su plato.

Axl: ¡Fallafte! Folo fejame comer algo fque nunca volveré a probar en mi vida. Folo fallate y come. -respondió furioso y placentero, dejando su plato reluciente.

Palette: Solo por esta vez tomare tu palabra y disfrutare de la comida. -declaró con una sonrisa más grande que el platillo mientras llevaba a su boca su presa correspondiente.

Zero: Valla falta de modales.

Layer: Es entendible. Es como si le dieras chocolate a un mono. Si no llegas a pensar que es lo mejor que te pudo pasar en la vida, no les afectara. -declaraba la operadora mientras comia otro bocado del platillo, resistiendo el implacable sabor.

Axl: **¡Ki! ¡Kikikiki!** _(¡Hey! ¡¿A quién llamas monos?!)_

Palette: **¡Kikiki!** ( _¡Eso se escuchó hasta aquí!)_

Velak: ¡Jajajaja! Me doy cuenta de que son grupo muy interesante. A pesar de ser todos reploids de una misma organización, cada uno cuenta con su propia personalidad y forma de pensar. Hay mucha diversidad entre los cazadores. Pero aun así no creo que esta sea toda su imagen, ¿cierto?

X: Así es, su majestad. Nuestros aliados han decidido unirse a la organización por voluntad propia. Tenemos compañeros distribuidos por todo el mundo, atentos ante cualquier peligro para proteger la paz en la sociedad. -explicaba muy complacido aquel cazador azul por el halago.

Signas: Originalmente nuestra organización fue creada para combatir el crimen organizado Maverick. Pero los tiempos cambian, y las circunstancias de la sociedad también. Nos hemos propuesto el objetivo de no sólo proteger la paz del mundo, sino brindar un rayo de esperanza a la harmonía entre humanos y reploids. Trabajamos para hacer realidad este sueño. Sin importar que tengamos que combatir por otros cien años, o mil, nuestra meta jamás cambiara. ¡Justicia! ¡Igualdad! ¡Honor!

Las palabras resonaron como un eco orgulloso sobre toda la sala. A excepción de los dos jóvenes, el resto de los presentes ignoraban el discurso y seguían con lo suyo. Axl y Palette solo observaron indiferentemente al comandante, para luego observar al rey. Él se hallaba aun gozando de la comida de entrada en su platillo. Obviamente no escucho ni una sola palabra de parte de Signas.

Velak: Uh... ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón, Comandante!

El zar reaccionó demasiado tarde. A pesar de responder contento y con un pulgar arriba, el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado incómodo para el líder de los cazadores. Signas solo se limitó a devolver la sonrisa y encogerse de hombros, había sido humillado.

X: Fueron unas palabras conmovedoras, comandante. -declaró el cazador, intentando levantar el ánimo de su comandante.

X: S-si, gracias X.

 _"¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO INCÓMODO!"_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 ** _"Así que estás seguro que se encuentra allí dentro."_**

 ** _"Así es. Hemos visto varios vehículos con numerosas capas de blindaje ingresar en su parquímetro. No cabe duda que se encuentra dentro."_**

 ** _"¿Y los demás están listos?"_**

 ** _"Esperan la señal no muy lejos del recinto."_**

 ** _"Muy bien. Terminemos con esto de una vez. No quiero seguir oliendo esa repugnante cocina._**

.

* * *

.

Mayordomo: Aquí esta el primer plato principal de la noche.

.

 **PRIMER PLATILLO: BURYUREHORUFU DE PESCADO ROJO CON SALSA LARTKENIACK**

 **.**

TODOS: ¡OOOH!

Apenas terminaron de servir los platillos, Palette, Axl, Alia, Layer, incluso Zero, exhalaron un grito de emoción mientras observaban con excitación y babeando la exquisitez del siguiente plato. Sin resistir la tentación, comenzaron a comer.

Por su parte el comandante se limitaba a ingerir de forma discreta la comida lo más tranquilo posible. Pero sus nervios y preocupación se reflejaban en su imagen. Y no es por poca cosa, a su alrededor solo escuchaba sonidos de animales salvajes que tenía por camaradas.

Signas: _"¿Qué clase de ambiente es este? Parece como si me encontrara en la jungla. ¡Pero...!"_ -inmediatamente retiene sus cubiertos al lado del plato, muy agitado.- _"¡Esto es demasiado delicioso! Creí que al bajar mis niveles de sentido del gusto estaría bien en la cena. ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene esta comida para intentar corromper mis sistemas?! Es como si mi cuerpo no respondiera a mis pensamientos."_ -pero al final siguió comiendo sin decir nada.

De repente la pequeña navegadora encargada del laboratorio dejó de ingerir la exquisita comida. Algo andaba mal en su cuerpo, no respondía como debía. Además sus sistemas internos parecían desorientados.

Axl: ¿Qué sucede?

Palette: Creo que no me siento bien. Iré a ver qué me pasa.

Cortésmente se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la salida.

Axl: Sus sistemas internos debieron haberse dado vuelta.

Zero: Entiendo perfectamente lo que esta sintiendo, es comprensible.

Layer: Debe tener mucha diferencia con lo que come a diario.

Palette: Ah, por cierto. -detuvo su marcha y volteo a todos antes de salir por la puerta.- Sí mientras no esté llega el siguiente plato y ustedes ponen sus manos sobre mi parte... Dejaré la organización.

Axl: Pero que barata que es nuestra amistad. -comentaba irónicamente mientras se reía de espaldas para que no descubriesen sus intenciones.

Mayordomo: Por favor, espere un momento.

El mayordomo llevo afuera a la joven navegadora para guiarla a su destino. Palette no sabía bien que sería de ella en este lugar desconocido. Obviamente no permaneció callada y preguntó al respecto.

Palette: Disculpe. ¿Podría decirme a dónde me lleva?

Mayordomo: Si. Disculpe la rudeza, señorita. En esta casa Gourmet es muy normal que clientes reploids se vean un poco afectados por la complejidad de nuestros platillos. Para tales circunstancias contamos con una sala de manutención para la revisión y cuidado del cuerpo como la de usted.

Palette: ... ¿Qué?

Mayordomo: No se preocupe. Solo solucionaremos cualquier anomalía que esté sucediendo en sus sistemas para que vuelva a la cena lo más rápido posible.

Palette: Eh... Si, veo que tienen muchos problemas. -comentó sorprendida de la dedicación del lugar.

.

* * *

.

"¡Bienvenidos a la singularidad del sabor! ¡BON APPETIT! ¿Me permitiría su nombre, por favor?

"¿Mi nombre...? Mi nombre... Ya sé. ¿Por qué no se mueven del camino? !Este lugar es nuestro ahora!

.

* * *

.

 **SEGUNDO PLATO PRINCIPAL: LALABAHAPENNI DE PORGNESS**

.

Apenas entregaron los platos, Signas dio el primer bocado con sumo cuidado. Mantuvo cerrada la boca con fuerza mientras exprimia sus cubiertos del shock. Si embargo seguía manteniendo la cordura.

 _"¡Maldición, este plato es demasiado fuerte! ¿Cómo puede estar mareándome su poca cantidad de alcohol si en primer lugar soy una máquina? Es como si me estuviese drogando poco a poco. Mi cordura no resistirá por más tiempo."_

En ese momento escucho los lloriqueos constantes de alguien en la mesa. Luego de buscar por un segundo encuentra al responsable. Layer se hallaba probando un bocado del nuevo platillo, llorando desconsoladamente mientras las lágrimas artificiales viajaban por su rostro.

Signas: _"Te entiendo, Layer. Estás en el límite de no poder seguir resistiendo la tentación de la comida. Tu semblante fue completamente destruido por el menú de este lugar."_

Alia: ¡YA BASTA, GATE! ¡DETÉN ESTA LOCURA AHORA! ¡EL NIGTHMARE NO ES LA SOLUCIÓN!

Mientras la pelo púrpura lloraba de alegría y fracaso, la teniente Alia comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido mientras extendía las manos arriba y cambiaban sus ojos a distintos colores.

Signas: _"¡¿Desde cuándo está reviviendo ese Flashback?! ¡La comida parece haberla puesto en un estado de trance!"_

Y mientras las navegadoras lloraban y revivían viejas memorias en la mesa, hubo un cazador que tiro sus cubiertos sin cuidado. Luego de haber estado prácticamente congelado por un par de minutos, Zero deja caer sus brazos a los costados. Se hallaba recostado sobre su silla, apenas respirando. Signas no lo podía creer, jamás vio al rubio tan degradado aún luego de tantas batallas. Hizo una comprobación rápida con su visión sobre su estado actual.

Signas: _"Solo está desmayado. ¡Siguiente!"_

 _"Honestamente no quisiera ver al siguiente. ¡Maldición! ¡Me arrepiento completamente de haber puesto a ese idiota al lado del rey!"_

...

* * *

...

Axl: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Velak: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Ambos invitados se hallaban estallando en risas mientras golpeaban los hombros del uno al otro de forma amigable.

Velak: ¡No, nada que ver! No es tan bueno como crees, Axl. ¿Crees que puedes buscar igualdad? -comentó sumamente ebrio por el platillo.- Y los celos de las esposas es muy difícil. Lo más importante es la libertad, joven. -aseguró el magnate, agarrando el hombro de su invitado junto a una sonrisa picante.

Axl: ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía! –y sin previo aviso se toma toda su copa de sidra de un sorbo. Increíblemente presentaba un estado similar a la ebriedad.- Pero no te pinchan, ¿Verdad?

Velak: ¿Uh...?

El rostro de confusión por la ignorancia del rey volvió a la de alguien aguantando las ganas de reír. Ambos invitados volvieron a explotar de risa mientras golpeaban nuevamente sus hombros sin detenerse.

Signas: _"El rey y Axl parece que se volvieron amigos hablando de mujeres. El guardaespaldas que está detrás tiene cara de no saber qué hacer. Pero me alegro que no haya terminado en una desgracia... Ciertamente esto es mucho mejor que ponernos en ridículo"._

No ponerse en ridícula. A pesar de tener a sus navegadoras llorando y poseídas en la mesa, a su mejor cazador desmayado y otro ebrio frente al rey, nada de esto significaba que estaban en ridícula. El comandante no quería admitirlo, solo llevo su mano a la frente y suspiro en decepción.

X: Comandante Signas. -le llamó la atención llevando la mano a su hombro.- ¿Y Palette?

El hecho de que X sea el único que no parecía afectado ni en lo más mínimo por la comida fue opacado por la ausencia de la operadora. Ya estaban cerca del final de la cena, ¿dónde estaba Palette?

.

* * *

.

Hablando de la pequeña navegadora, se hallaba en el suelo muy asustada y pálida. El mayordomo que la acompañaba había desaparecido enfrente de sus ojos. Como sospechaba, todo el lugar estaba conectado mediante una serie de portales de transportación que llevaban a distintas áreas a los huéspedes para evitar que se crucen entre ellos. Pero ahora algo andaba mal... Podía detectar constantes cambios en los portales invisibles por todos lados. Aquel personal de la casa Gourmet fue víctima de este caos, siendo absorbido por uno de ellos a quien sabe dónde. Y si no tenía cuidado, ella también acabaría perdida en el tiempo-espacio.

Palette: oh no... _"¡No está bien que ande por mi cuenta en este lugar!"_ -desesperada, se levanta del suelo y corre en dirección contraria esperando volver al comedor donde estaban todos.- _"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué los portales de repente se han vuelto inestables? ... Ah, hay alguien más adelante."_

Esperanzada por encontrar a alguien que la sacara de este lío, aumenta la velocidad contenta. Pero mientras más cerca se hallaba de este sujeto, más se percataba que no se trataba del personal de este lugar. No llevaba un traje de mayordomo, ni tenía imagen de uno. A tal punto se detuvo, viendo que ese sujeto aún no se dio cuenta de su presencia puesto que seguía caminando dándole la espalda.

 _"Un momento... Armadura azul oscura y larga cabellera plateada. Fundas de sables duales y casco con visores rosados... ¡No puede ser!"_

Al percatarse de la identidad del desconocido retrocede lentamente sin llamar la atención, paso a paso...

 _"El mercenario más buscado del mundo, responsable de la caída de Eurasia..."_

Apenas sintió que su espalda chocó contra algo se percató que el sujeto ya no sé encontraba delante de ella. Muerta de miedo y sin dejar de temblar voltea con cuidado para encontrarse con aquel villano tan temido.

 _ **"¡DYNAMO!"**_

Dynamo: Es la primera vez que me encuentro con otros clientes en este lugar. -declaró de forma calmada mientras observaba más de cerca a la pequeña intimidada.

Palette: ¡Ah...! _"Sé que es alguien a quien tener mucho cuidado. ¡Pero Wow! No pensé que fuese tan apuesto en persona."_ Se decía a sí misma totalmente nerviosa y algo ruborizada, mas no dejaba de temblar del miedo.- ¡Cuidado!

Apenas vio el portal inestable formarse delante suyo, intentó advertir al mercenario, por más buscado que sea, del peligro. Pero para cuando termino de gritar la palabra, aquel sujeto se hallaba nuevamente a su espalda. ¿Cómo es posible que se mueva tan rápido? No, la pregunta correcta sería ¿A qué velocidad iba para moverse de tal forma?

,

* * *

 **ESCENA RELENTIZADA X100**

 _Dynamo apenas escucho el grito de advertencia se asustó y rodó por el suelo, evitando ser absorbido por el portal invisible. Ya a salvo se toma su tiempo para levantarse y limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo. Luego de eso acomoda su postura y se posiciona detrás de la pequeña navegadora. Todo esto sucedió en menos de un segundo._

,

* * *

Dynamo: Oye, tú. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta del portal inestable?

Palette: ¡¿Eh...?! ¡Este, yo...!

Unos gemidos de dolor interrumpieron su charla. El responsable era el mayordomo que volvió a aparecer en este espacio-tiempo. O bueno, al menos la parte superior de su cuerpo... Palette inmediatamente fue a atenderlo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en esa situación...

Palette: Resista por favor, pronto lo llevaré a que lo atiendan.

Mayordomo: Señores, les ruego me disculpen. Ahora mismo los llevaré a sus comedores...

Dynamo: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Solo mírate, te estás cayendo a pedazos.

Mayordomo: ¡Ack! -en ese momento sucedieron cortos circuitos por toda su cabeza.

Dynamo: ¡Te pasas de profesionalismo! ¡Debes relajarte más! -exclamaba extendiendo sus brazos para animar el ambiente, mientras se acercaba al moribundo reploid. Una vez se agachó para observar nuevamente a la pequeña, noto ciertos aspectos que le llamaban la atención.- ¿Acaso no nos hemos visto antes?

Palette: ¡PARA NADA! ¡NUNCA, JAMÁS, EN LO ABSOLUTO! ¡NO! -gritó asustada, negando con sus manos todo el tiempo.

Dynamo: Ah, de acuerdo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes habilidades especiales de detección. -e inmediatamente se levanta.- Es obvio que este lugar está pasando por algo muy peligroso... ¡DECIDIDO! ¡Ven conmigo, pequeña! Me ayudaras con esto. -declaró finalmente, caminando de forma muy confiada hacia adelante.

Palette: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Dynamo: Si has probado algo de este lugar entonces debes entenderlo.

Palette: Ah, este... Pero... ¡Está bien, espérame!

Antes de que se perdiera entre los portales inestables, la navegadora llego a la conclusión de que no tenía otra opción más que seguir a este peligroso criminal si quería encontrar la salida. El pobre mayordomo moribundo dio un último vistazo a los dos Clientes, para terminar inconsciente en el suelo. Su única petición fue que no lamentaran volver a visitar la casa en un futuro... Muy profesional hasta el final.

.

* * *

.

Durante varios minutos el mercenario y la navegadora corriendo por el pasillo sin fin, atravesando y esquivando muchos otros portales invisibles de transportación. La habilidad de detección de Palette ayudo bastante en todo el camino. Pero en el trayecto la pequeña no dejaba de cuestionarse ¿por qué rayos ayudaba a un criminal tan peligroso? En cualquier momento podría morir si seguía junto a él. Pero luego se cuestionaba las razones de este mercenario. ¿Qué planeaba realmente? El miedo y la desesperación la impulsaban a seguirle la corriente hasta el final. Y fue allí cuando lograron llegar hasta la enorme puerta principal del restaurante. Apenas abrieron sus puertas pudieron presenciar el verdadero problema que invadía la casa Gourmet.

Palette: No puede ser.

Varios contingentes de Ride armors estaban asaltando el lugar. Mientras que en los cielos numerosas máquinas voladoras desgastaban el campo de fuerza que protegía la residencia. Era como ver una invasión a pequeña escala... No muy lejos se hallaban los 3 guardias que los recibieron hace un par de horas, siendo aplastados poco a poco por estas máquinas de guerra. Y frente a la entrada se hallaba un humano de traje rojo, bastante desaliñado y con lentes de sol, dejando reposar un enorme fusil sobre su hombro derecho.

Humano: Hey, Están estorbando. -declaró con descaro mientras escupía a los pies de Dynamo.

La pequeña cazadora estaba terraza frente a la situación. Pero el mercenario no parecía reaccionar aún con todo ese peligro por delante. Aquel reploid solo bostezo y llevó sus manos a la cintura mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Dynamo: Santos cielos, ustedes sí que son malos. ¿Acaso no respetan el lugar?

Dicen que los ojos reflejan el alma de cada persona. Bueno pues los ojos de Dynamo siempre andaban cubiertos por esos visores púrpura que no dejaban mostrar su verdadera personalidad. El gánster no le importó la actitud burlona del reploid, sabía que moriría en ese instante. Pero al momento que llevo la punta de su arma a la frente del payaso de pelo plateado, su cabeza termino rodando por el suelo.

Dynamo: Todos ustedes me están molestando. Mueran.

Fueron simples palabras que terminaron de atraer la atención de todo el contingente. Apenas lograron reconocer la energía púrpura que se concentraba en la mano derecha del mercenario, antes de ser todo el mundo atrapados por decenas de rayos destellante a desde el suelo...

.

* * *

.

A los 2 minutos ya no había nadie con vida al rededor del restaurant, a excepción del mercenario, la pequeña cazadora y los guardias elegantes.

Guardia: ¡Ah, pensamos que íbamos a morir! ¡Realmente nos han salvado! -agradecía junto a sus compañeros, todos con sus cuerpos planos y estructurados.

Palette: _"Me sorprende que no hayan muerto."_

Dynamo: Se me pasó un poco la mano. Lo siento.

En efecto, la cantidad de restos humanos, reploids y mechanoloides esparcidos y quemados a su alrededor llamaba mucho la atención. Pero por alguna razón la casa Gourmet seguía intacta.

Guardia: ¡Por el contrario! Gracias a ustedes la cocina no fue interrumpida. Nosotros... aprenderemos de este error. ¡Realmente... Mejoraremos! -termino exclamando mientras las lágrimas escurrían como ríos por sus ojos, igual que sus compañeros, e intentaba esconderlo con lo que quedaba de sus brazos.

Palette: Por favor, deténganse. No fue para tanto. -dijo en su lugar, apenada de tal reacción.

Dynamo: Bueno, es hora de volver adentro. Aún estoy en medio de mi cena.

El mercenario siguió actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada, y permitió que uno de los guardias lo guíe hasta su banquete. Palette aún estaba sorprendida por aquella demostración de gran poder que presentó Dynamo. No solo el repentino ataque a la casa Gourmet estaba totalmente fuera de contexto, sino más que nada el actuar de aquel villano como para defenderlo y pretender que no pasó nada. A medio camino hacia la entrada, Dynamo se detuvo y le dirigió unas palabras.

Dynamo: No te preocupes, pequeña. Yo adoro este lugar. Respeto las reglas de este restaurante.

.

* * *

.

En su camino al comedor donde se hallaban todos, pudo notar como los portales invisibles volvía a la normalidad. Realmente parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se quedó pensando en lo que dijo el mercenario a último momento. Después recordó las intenciones personales de X antes de venir aquí. Quizás tenían razón ambos en algo; existen lazos que pueden unir no sólo humanos y reploids, sino también a los Mavericks bajo un mismo objetivo. Este vínculo era tan simple y pequeño como la comida deliciosa que sirve este lugar, pero suficiente para ser cierto.

Palette: BON Appetit, el paraíso del mundo... -declaró en voz baja, riéndose de la idea que podría ser verdad.

Más adelante se encontraba la puerta a su comedor. Afuera se hallaba X, fijándose por todos lados por si aparecía su compañera. Al lado suyo se hallaba Signas, extrañamente en posición fetal contra la pared, murmurando cosas siniestras junto a un rostro de decepción...

X: Palette ¡Palette! -exclamó una vez la vio acercarse.- Menos mal, estábamos preocupados.

"Escucha, nosotros nunca nos vimos y jamás pasó nada aquí. Solo recuerda lo delicioso que estuvo la comida de BON APPETIT."

Palette: _"Solo por esta vez."_ -se dijo a sí misma, mientras recordaba las últimas palabras del mercenario.- ¡Aquí estoy! Lamento llegar tarde.

X: ¿Sucedió algo? Por un momento sentí temblores en el lugar.

Palette: Nada importante. Volvamos a comer.

...

.

* * *

...

 _ **¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!**_

 _ **¡¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!**_

Una vez abrió la puerta para ingresar, la navegadora se encontró con el comedor totalmente descontrolado. Lo que más resaltaba era Axl quien parecía haber enloquecido por todos los agujeros de disparos en el techo y las paredes, y porque parecía salir espuma de su boca mientras hablaba en un idioma no registrado. Por suerte se hallaba atado en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil... ¡Todos se hallaban amarrados!

Alia seguía en su Flashback interno mientras seguía discutiendo con un Gate sobre detener la pesadilla, aún con sus ojos multicolor. Layer permanecía amarrada en el rincón más alejado del comedor, llorando desconsoladamente y toda ruborizada en una combinación de tristeza y placer. Zero era el único sin haber sido inmovilizado... después de todo permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, totalmente derrotado. Gracias a Dios el rey Velak parecía estar bien. Aún reía de forma descontrolada y también estaba inmovilizado por sus guardaespaldas, pero no tenía lesión alguna.

X: Al parecer el último platillo los puso en un estado de trance. Por seguridad los hemos amarrado, pero no deberíamos entrar hasta que se calmen las cosas.

Fuera de esa escena retorcida seguía el comandante Signas lamentándose de haber traído a todos esos necios a la cena con el rey. Por último suspiro en decepción para tomar una anotación personal en su memoria.

Signas: No permitire que mis cazadores vuelvan a probar comida orgánica.

.

...

* * *

...

.

 _ **Se que es inaudito usar el formato guion para escribir un fic. Pero teniendo en cuenta que es un oneshot de comedia y presentando varios personajes a la vez me resulto mas practico de esta forma.**_

 _ **En un momento comencé a pensar que tan importante seria la comida para un reploid, y que reacciones provocaría. No pude evitar escribirlo xD**_

 _ **Ojala se hayan divertido un poco con la lectura. Siéntanse libres de decir lo que piensan, o si hay algún error o fallo al respecto, en sus comentarios.**_

 _ **¡Coman con moderación y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
